I Want You!
by IndriChoi
Summary: This is my imagination, just for fun


Title: I want You!

Author: IndriChoisw

Genre: Romance

Length: Oneshoot

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Go Yeon Joo, Lee Donghae, Kim Min Ji

Support Cast: Song Min-Ah

Rating: PG-15

Author's Note: Enjoy reading my fanfiction, it's just for fun :^) Happy reading!

Kunjungi juga blog pribadi author: .

-I Want You-

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh Yeon Joo terdorong cukup keras ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding oleh seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah istri dari pria yang kini terbaring di ranjang miliknya. Wanita itu pagi-pagi sekali mendatangi apartemen milik Yeon Joo.

"Kalian benar-benar gila!" geramnya. Ia menghampiri pria yang masih tertidur itu. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria yang bersandang sebagai suaminya itu dengan paksa. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat memerah menahan amarah, semalaman pria itu tidak pulang ke rumah.

Yeon Joo berdiri diambang pintu menyaksikan perdebatan tak berarti antara sepasang suami istri itu. Karena sang pria sama sekali tidak merespon perlakuan istrinya. Ia masih tak berkutik dalam tidurnya.

Aroma minuman menjijikan terkuar memenuhi ruang kamar milik Yeon Joo. Pria itu mabuk berat semalam, dia bukan peminum yang baik bahkan sangat payah dalam hal ini. Wanita itu rupanya tidak menyerah, ia berulang kali mengguncang-guncang tubuh suaminya.

Amarahnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia terus memarahi suaminya yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Yeon Joo mendekatinya, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil seember air untuk diberikan kepada wanita itu.

"Pakai ini!" Wanita menoleh pada Yeon Joo kemudian mengambil seember air itu dan menyiramkannya ke tubuh suaminya.

Seketika tubuh itu memberi respon, pria itu membuka matanya kaget dengan tatapannya yang sayu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah sosok istrinya yang tengah menatapnya tajam, ia kemudian menatap Yeon Joo yang kini mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu perihal masalah ini.

"Cepat bangun! Dan keluar, kita perlu bicara!." Tekannya sambil meninggalkan kamar Yeon Joo. Pria itu mengerang kesal sementara Yeon Joo menatapnya sebal sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Donghae semalam datang ke apartemen Yeon Joo, karena ia mabuk bersama teman-temannya, ia memilih menginap di rumah Yeon Joo daripada pulang ke rumah, karena Min Ji pasti akan sangat marah. Terbukti pagi-pagi sekali wanita itu datang dengan tergesa-gesa menemui suaminya –si pembuat masalah- itu.

Kini ketiga orang itu tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Yeon Joo, keadaan cukup hening. Tiba-tiba wanita itu membuang koran di hadapan suaminya, sentak saja membuatnya kaget.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" pria itu memasang tampangnya yang sok polos tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu. Ia mengambil koran tersebut, membuat kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Bagaimana bisa secepat ini berita itu tersebar?.

"_Pengusaha muda Lee Donghae, menggaet model cantik bernama Song Min-Ah untuk majalah fashionnya. Keduanya terlihat mesra di pesta semalam."_

_Seperti dilansir Scoopi, pengusaha muda Lee Donghae akhirnya memutuskan bekerja sama dengan model cantik Song Min-Ah untuk majalah fashionnya edisi ke 3 yang akan meluncurkan gaya fashion terbaru , mengambil tema yang berbeda dari tema yang biasa diusungnya, Lee Donghae menggaet Song Min-Ah bekerja sama dengannya untuk majalah fashion edisi ke-3._

_Keduanya terlihat cukup dekat, acara pesta yang diselenggarakan semalam di hotel mewah itu menyisakan tanda tanya besar, pasalnya inilah kali pertama mereka bekerja sama. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri memang keduanya sudah saling mengenal. Namun di acara pesta semalam, para tamu dibuat takjub dengan tindakan Lee Donghae yang mencium lembut tangan Song Min-Ah. Apakah ini petanda ada sesuatu diantara mereka?._

Donghae menatap nanar wajah istrinya yang tengah menahan amarah. Yeon Joo yang duduk di sebelah Donghae mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sepupunya itu memang seorang cassanova.

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah, nyatanya kau masih seperti itu." Yeon Joo mendengus sebal. Jika ia menjadi istri Donghae tentunya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama, istri mana yang tidak marah melihat suaminya mencium punggung tangan wanita lain.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sayang, berita ini terlalu berlebihan." Donghae menghampiri istrinya, ia bersimpuh dihadapan Min Ji. Min Ji memilih mengabaikan Donghae, ia berlalu dari apartemen Yeon Joo dengan kesal. Donghae segera mengejar Min Ji.

Yeon Joo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan ini, ia jadi ikut pusing melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, itu dari ibunya. Buru-buru Yeon Joo mengangkatnya.

"Yeon Joo bisa tidak sekarang juga kau pulang ke rumah?"

"Wae?"

"Ada seorang pria mencarimu, ibu sudah menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu di apartemen, tapi pria itu menolak. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Ibu, siapa nama pria itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Siwon." Yeon Joo menghela nafasnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Yeon Joo menutup teleponnya. Pria itu benar-benar, Yeon Joo terlihat kesal mendengar bahwa sekarang pria bernama Choi Siwon itu ada di rumahnya. Yeon Joo segera mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Yeon Joo sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia melihat mobil pria kaya itu terparkir di samping halaman rumah orangtuanya. Yeon Joo dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah itu. Di sana ada ayah dan ibunya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Choi Siwon. Pria itu menoleh, ia menunjukkan senyum menawannya pada Yeon Joo. Sementara Yeon Joo menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yeon Joo begitu ia duduk di samping pria itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menemui orangtuamu." Ayah dan ibu Yeon Joo melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Bukan kita sudah membahasnya tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi diantara kita malam itu" Ayah dan ibu Yeon Joo sontak melebarkan matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? jangan katakan jika Kalian...tidur bersama?" Yeon Joo menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu ayah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak melakukan apapun bagaimana, jelas-jelas kau dan aku –Kita- tidur di ranjang yang sama." Yeon Joo mendelik tajam pada Siwon.

"Yeon Joo benarkah itu?"

"Tidak ibu, kami benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun." Yeon Joo terlihat frustasi menjelaskannya.

"Kami memang tidak melakukan apapun, tapi tujuan saya datang kemari adalah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kejadian itu."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi!." Yeon Joo menarik tangan Siwon untuk pergi sebelum pria itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada orangtuanya. Siwon bahkan belum menjelaskan secara lebih lanjut tujuan ia datang ke sana, karena Yeon Joo sudah membawanya keluar. Gadis itu terlihat marah, sementara Siwon tersenyum senang kapan lagi gadis itu mengandeng tangannya seperti ini.

Yeon Joo mengajak Siwon ke halaman rumah orang tuanya, ia mendelik ke arah Siwon sesampainya mereka di dekat mobil Siwon yang terparkir. Siwon tersenyum manis dihadapan Yeon Joo menatapnya tak ramah.

Yeon Joo tersadar ia menggenggam pergelangan pria ini, buru-buru ia melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau nekad sekali datang kemari eoh?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah kejadian malam itu."

"Berhenti membahas masalah itu, bukankah sudah sangat jelas diantara kita tidak terjadi apapun."

"Ya, kita memang tidak melakukan apapun. Hah aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu malam itu, akan sangat mudah dilakukan karena kita sama-sama sedang mabuk saat itu." Siwon tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Yeon Joo yang berubah seketika.

"Mwo? Dasar mesum!" Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum puas menggoda Yeon Joo. Yeon Joo menyentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon dengan perasaan kesal.

Gadis itu datang ke rumah Donghae, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Pasti sepupunya itu yang sudah memberitahu alamat rumah orangtuanya pada Siwon.

"Yak! Lee Donghae dimana kau?" Min Ji menghampiri Yeon Joo, Kali ini keadaan yang berbalik, tadi pagi Min Ji yang berekspresi seperti itu sekarang adik iparnya yang seperti itu. Ulah apalagi yang dibuat suaminya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana Donghae oppa?"

"Dia sedang mandi, kau kenapa?"

"Suamimu itu eonni, tidak bisakah dia menutup mulutnya itu rapat-rapat."

"Memangnya apa yang Donghae oppa lakukan padamu?"

"Dia memberitahukan alamat rumahku pada Choi Siwon, dan tadi dia datang ke rumah bertemu ayah dan ibu."

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Eonni, pria itu datang untuk membuat masalah."

"Masalah?"

"Iya, dia memberitahu ibu dan ayah soal kejadian malam itu."

"Saat kalian tidur bersama?"

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, terkesan seperti sudah terjadi sesuatu padahal tidak."

"Lalu, tanggapan orangtuamu bagaimana?"

"Molla! Aku segera menyuruh pria itu pergi dari sana."

"Kurasa Siwon-ssi benar-benar menyukaimu."

Yeon Joo menoleh, melihat Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu bangkit menghampiri Donghae. Yeon Joo melayangkan pukulannya pada Donghae bertubi-tubi, Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Yeon Joo. Min Ji mencoba menghalangi Yeon Joo yang terus saja memukuli suaminya itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau kan yang sudah memberitahu alamat rumahku pada Siwon-ssi?"

"Iya, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja masalah, bodoh!." Yeon Joo kembali memukuli Donghae.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya, lagipula Siwon-ssi bilang padaku kalau ia menyukaimu setelah kejadian malam itu"

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku dulu."

"Maaf..." Min Ji menghampiri suaminya, ia membantu Donghae duduk. Pukulan Yeon Joo benar-benar membuat tubuhnya sakit. Kelihatannya sepasang suami istri ini sudah berbaikkan. Min Ji terlihat perhatian pada suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae menggeleng lemah. Yeon Joo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hah, bagaimana ini?" rengek Yeon Joo.

**-Flashback begin-**

1 Bulan yang lalu Donghae dan para rekan bisnisnya mengadakan sebuah pesta mewah untuk perayaan penjualan majalah fashion mereka yang melonjak tajam semenjak Siwon menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan fashion milik Donghae.

Kebetulan perusahaan menyediakan kamar hotel untuk para tamu yang datang, karena pesta ini berlangsung dua hari satu malam. Bukan hanya rekan bisnis donghae dari dalam negeri yang datang, beberapa koleganya dari manca negara menyempatkan diri menghadiri pesta mewah ini.

Donghae mengajak Yeon Joo –sepupunya- dan juga istri tercintanya Min Ji ke pesta tersebut. Siwon salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam penjualan majalah mereka kali ini pun tidak melewatkan acara ini.

Donghae memperkenalkan Yeon Joo dan istrinya Min Ji pada Siwon. Siwon memiliki umur yang sama dengan Donghae maka tak heran jika mereka bersahabat cukup baik.

Yeon Joo memilih mengasingkan diri dari pesta, ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Yeon Joo mengambil segelas wine dari seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman. Cuaca malam ini begitu dingin, Yeon Joo meneguk habis segelas minuman itu untuk memberinya sedikit rasa hangat.

Yeon Joo tak lagi berdiri sendiri di balkon ini, kini pria bertubuh tegap itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Yeon Joo yang tidak terlalu pandai minum ini, menoleh ke arah Siwon. Pria itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Yeon Joo menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon, wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena pengaruh alkohol dalam wine itu membuatnya sedikit terlihat mabuk. Siwon tidak menyadari gadis itu mabuk. Ia masih berfokus pada gelas wine yang dipegangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak menikmati pestanya?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kemari?" mata Yeon Joo mulai terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian, makanya aku kemari." Siwon menyesap perlahan minumannya. Yeon Joo menoleh, gadis itu mendengus.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau berbohong." Yeon Joo meninggalkan Siwon sendiri. Entah kenapa Yeon Joo bersikap seperti itu pada Siwon, ia terkesan menjaga jarak dengan sahabat sepupunya itu. Yeon Joo tidak terlalu tertarik berbicara banyak dengannya. Namun berbalik dengan Siwon yang justru terlihat tertarik dengan penolakan Yeon Joo.

Yeon Joo kembali ke ruang pesta, suasana pesta mulai romantis. Alunan musik lembut memenuhi seisi ruang pesta, beberapa pasangan berdansa tak terkecuali Donghae dan Min Ji. Mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan pengantin baru yang belum lama ini menikah.

Yeon Joo kembali mengambil segelas wine dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Ini kali pertama Yeon Joo meminum wine lebih dari satu gelas, mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang kurang baik, gadis ini melupakan bahwa ia adalah peminum yang buruk sama seperti sepupunya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, pesta hari ini berakhir. Semua tamu memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Yeon Joo adalah orang yang terakhir masuk ke kamarnya, ia sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk toilet untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Yeon Joo berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia sampai di depan kamarnya. Yeon Joo segera mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dari dalam tasnya, Yeon Joo mencoba memasukkan kunci ke dalam pintu, namun karena kesadaran Yeon Joo yang semakin berkurang, kunci itu terjatuh membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Yeon Joo mengambil kembali kunci itu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, beruntunglah seorang petugas hotel lewat dan melihat Yeon Joo memerlukan bantuan. Ia segera membantu Yeon Joo.

"Nona, ini kunci anda" Yeon Joo menoleh dan mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Nona akan masuk ke kamar?" Yeon Joo mengangguk. Petugas hotel itu membantu Yeon Joo membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun sebelum kunci itu bergerak untuk membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah bisa dibuka.

"Ah pintunya tidak terkunci nona." Yeon Joo yang setengah sadar itu, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas hotel itu.

Yeon Joo memasuki kamar hotelnya, Yeon Joo merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana kamar hotelnya ini. Rasa-rasanya tadi wallpaper kamarnya tidak seperti ini, lalu letak kasurnya juga tidak seperti ini. Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Yeon Joo menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Ia mengambil selimutnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa kedinginan, gadis itu meringkukkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

Tanpa Yeon Joo tahu seseorang baru saja memasuki kamar itu. Seorang pria itu masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah ia berkunjung ke kamar hotel di seberang kamarnya, kamar pengantin baru Lee Donghae dan Kim Min Ji.

Siwon sudah terlihat mabuk, karena tadi sahabatnya Donghae mengajaknya kembali minum. Meskipun ia tahu Donghae adalah peminum yang buruk, tapi pria itu tetap saja ingin minum bersama Siwon. Siwon berjalan ke ruang televisi mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas, ia melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

Siwon membuang jasnya begitu saja, ia membuka beberapa kancing kemeja atasnya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Pria itu berbaring begitu saja, ia meraba disisian kanan tubuhnya ada sesuatu yang membuat kasurnya ini jadi terasa sempit.

Siwon menyibakkan selimutnya itu, ia melebarkan matanya melihat seorang gadis sedang terbaring sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuhnya. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memastikan ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Siwon mendekati gadis itu, ia dapat melihat wajah damainya berbeda dengan wajah yang ditunjukkannya pada dirinya tadi.

Yeon Joo membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan Siwon, seketika pria itu kaget, ia yang tengah mabuk berpikir ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

"Hangatnya." Guman Yeon Joo. Siwon tertegun, benarkah ini gadis itu? Siwon menepuk pipinya berharap jika memang ini benar, dan bukan semata-mata halusinasinya saja.

Siwon memberanikan diri membalas pelukan itu, matanya terlihat sangat berat. Ia ingin matanya tetap terjaga, agar ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Namun rupanya Siwon kalah, perlahan matanya pun terlelap.

Yeon Joo mencoba mengubah posisi tidurnya, ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang terasa berat. Yeon Joo menemukan sebuah tangan bertengger manis di pinggulnya, sontak Yeon Joo menoleh dan mendapati dirinya berada di ranjang yang sama dengan Siwon.

Yeon Joo segera melepaskan pelukan itu, Yeon Joo panik ia segera melihat tubuhnya. Terdengar helaan nafas lega karena ia tetap memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap begitu pun dengan Siwon.

Yeon Joo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Siwon, bagaimana bisa pria ini tidur di kamarnya. Yeon Joo terlihat marah begitu melihat Siwon akhirnya bangun, dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?"

"Kamarmu? Ini kamarku nona." Yeon Joo mendengus sesaat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, kamar ini memang terlihat aneh untuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yeon Joo tak percaya, ini memang bukan kamarnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?" Yeon Joo menatap tajam Siwon.

"Tidak, demi Tuhan aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu hal terhadapmu nona."

"Lalu kenapa kita bisa berada di ranjang yang sama?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang menghampiriku dan memelukku semalam." Yeon Joo menatap Siwon tak percaya, tidak mungkin ia begitu. Siwon rupanya masih ingat kejadian semalam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Rupanya ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Yeon Joo terlihat kesal ia segera turun dari ranjang itu. Ia ingat, ia mabuk semalam.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan? Mana mungkin aku seperti itu." protes Yeon Joo pada Siwon.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, kau takut sesuatu terjadi pada kita semalam?" tanya Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja!. tapi kita tidak melakukan apapun kan? Kita hanya tak sengaja tertidur di ranjang yang sama."

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhmu?" Yeon Joo menggeleng.

"Sudah jelas bukan, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kita semalam, kecuali pelukan itu."

"Tapi jika kau merasa takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Lanjut Siwon.

"Tidak perlu! Karena tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi diantara kita." Yeon Joo bergegas keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Tolong lupakan kejadian semalam!, anggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun." Yeon Joo memperingatkan Siwon.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji." Karena kini sepasang suami istri di seberang kamar Siwon tengah menatap Siwon dan Yeon Joo tak percaya.

"Yeon Joo!." Yeon Joo menoleh mendapati Donghae memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di depan pintu sepagi ini?" tanya Min Ji sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap mereka berdua dengan curiga.

"Bukankah ini kamar Siwon, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Donghae menghampiri Siwon dan Yeon Joo.

Yeon Joo terlihat gelisah, Siwon tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Yeon Joo-ssi salah masuk kamar, akibat mabuk semalam. Dan ia malah datang ke kamarku."

"Omo! Yeon Joo jangan katakan jika kalian tidur bersama."

"Aniyo! Tidak seperti itu."

"Tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami, kami hanya tertidur di ranjang yang sama." Yeon Joo menyikut perut Siwon, membuat pria itu meringis.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak seperti itu! berhenti membicarakan hal ini." Yeon Joo terlihat kesal, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamar Siwon. Gadis itu baru menyadari kebodohannya akibat minuman menjijikan itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan pada sepupuku?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menghormati wanita Hae, kau tenang saja."

Donghae menghela nafasnya lega, setidaknya sahabatnya ini bukanlah pria brengsek. Ia tahu Siwon sejak lama.

Siang harinya, Donghae menutup acara pesta yang cukup menyenangkan ini. Siwon melihat kesekeliling, ia tidak melihat Yeon Joo berada di Ballroom, apa gadis itu tidak keluar kamarnya.

Siwon menanyakan hal itu pada Min Ji, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat gadis itu kesal tadi. Min Ji bilang Yeon Joo tidak enak badan, ia ingin istirahat dulu sebelum pulang.

Para tamu sudah bersiap akan pulang dari acara pesta ini. Yeon Joo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, di samping kamarnya dia melihat Siwon berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Yeon Joo enggan melihat Siwon, ia berjalan seolah-olah Siwon tidak ada di situ.

Siwon merasa Yeon Joo mengacuhkannya, ia menggengam tangan Yeon Joo ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya. Yeon Joo mendelik marah, Siwon melepaskan genggamannya. Yeon Joo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tunggu! Aku minta maaf.." Yeon Joo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tanggung jawab? Memangnya kita melakukan apa? Itu sama sekali tidak perlu."

"Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja nona!" Yeon Joo sudah pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau tahu setelah kejadian malam itu, aku semakin tertarik padamu.." Siwon berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

**-FlashBack end-**

Siwon sudah kembali ke kantornya, ia merasa kesulitan mendekati Yeon Joo. Gadis itu selalu menghindari dirinya. Ia bahkan terlihat kesal karena kedatangan Siwon ke rumahnya.

Siwon menatap ke jendela, ia seperti ingin memeluk gunung itu, namun tangannya tak mungkin menjangkaunya. Begitu pun dengan Yeon Joo, Siwon kesulitan menjangkau hati gadis itu.

Sementara itu Yeon Joo kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibunya meminta penjelasan darinya. Mau tak mau Yeon Joo menceritakan asal mula kejadian malam itu. Ayah dan ibunya menggeleng tak percaya, meskipun mereka berdua tidak melakukan apapun hanya sekedar tidur di ranjang yang sama, tetap saja itu adalah hal yang tabu dilakukan tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan.

Yeon Joo benci membahas ini, jika ujung-ujungnya ia kembali disuruh untuk menikah. Yeon Joo bukannya tidak mau, ia hanya belum siap lagipula belum ada lelaki yang disukainya.

Ayahnya malah mengusulkan untuk menerima bentuk pertanggungjawaban pria bernama Choi Siwon itu terhadap putrinya, ibunya pun setuju. Tidak ada yang salah dengan niatan baik pria itu.

Yeon Joo menatapnya tak percaya, apa ibu dan ayahnya ini bersekongkol dengan pria itu?. Yeon Joo memilih kembali ke apartemennya.

1 tahun kemudian...

Siwon baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di Hongkong, pria itu tidak langsung pulang. Ia mengunjungi Yeon Joo yang tengah berada di panti asuhan mengajar anak-anak panti belajar bersama. Akhir-akhir ini, Yeon Joo sering kemari. Ia ingin mengusir rasa sepinya dengan bermain bersama anak-anak. Salah seorang anak berlari ke arah Yeon Joo.

"Noona kekasihmu datang!." Teriaknya.

Pria itu sampai membawa sebuket bunga untuk Yeon Joo, Yeon Joo menoleh mendapati Siwon datang di hadapannya. Siwon menarik Yeon Joo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Nado.."

**-Flashback begin-**

Akhir-akhir ini Yeon Joo merasa aneh, biasanya setiap pagi gadis itu selalu mendapat setangkai bunga mawar yang selalu ia temukan di depan apartemennya. Yeon Joo tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sang pengirim bunga itu tidak lagi mengirimkan lagi bunga untuknya.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa menerima sesuatu dari pria itu, Yeon Joo merasa kehilangan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Semenjak orangtuanya mengijinkan pria itu melakukan bentuk pertanggungjawaban terhadapnya, Yeon Joo sedikit demi sedikit membuka diri. Tapi jika ia berada di dekat Siwon, ia akan bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya ia mulai peduli.

Siwon adalah pria baik, banyak orang disekitarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, Yeon Joo mengakui hal itu. Ia hanya tidak mngerti pada dirinya sendiri yang sulit membuka diri untuk orang lain. Butuh waktu untuknya untuk bisa percaya dan yakin dengan orang itu.

Dan di saat ia mulai menanamkan keyakinan itu pada Siwon, justru pria itu yang mulai mengacuhkannya. Apa ia terlalu lama untuk menyadari ini semua? Terlambatkah ia sekarang?.

Yeon Joo membuka pintu apartemennya berharap pagi ini ia menemukan bunga cantik itu, tapi tidak ada. Yeon Joo menunduk lesu, ia kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

Yeon Joo sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Siwon, gadis itu membawahi bagian pemasaran. Ia satu tim dengan Siwon dalam beberapa proyek perusahaan.

Hari ini Yeon Joo datang pagi sekali, baru ada pegawai beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantor. Yeon Joo menaiki lift yang baru saja akan tertutup, di sana hanya ada Siwon. Yeon Joo merasa sedikit canggung, seharusnya ia tadi naik tangga saja.

Yeon Joo berniat menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 23, namun Siwon lebih dulu memencetnya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Yeon Joo memilih menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai lift sambil sesekali menatap layar yang menunjukkan panah dan angka itu. berharap pintu lift itu segera terbuka.

Kenapa rasanya begitu lama, mereka baru sampai di lantai 10. Yeon Joo sesekali melirik jamnya. Siwon yang berdiri tepat di samping Yeon Joo diam-diam melirik gadis itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Yeon Joo memudahkan pria itu menatapnya.

Yeon Joo berharap ada orang yang menaiki lift mereka, sehingga mereka tidak dibiarkan berdua saja di dalam lift ini. Tiba-tiba saja lift mereka berguncang, listrik dalam lift pun mati. Yeon Joo kaget dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan kekar pria itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, Yeon Joo terpesona menatap Siwon dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia baru menyadari pria itu begitu tampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon lembut. Yeon Joo menggeleng, demi Tuhan kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir seperti ini. Yeon Joo kembali tersadar, ia segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon ini.

Siwon menekan-nekan tombol darurat, ia segera meminta pertolongan. Mereka berdua terjebak di dalam lift. Tak lama lift itu kembali berfungsi, lampu di dalam lift kembali menyala, kini memperlihatkan Siwon yang tengah menatap Yeon Joo dengan intens.

Yeon Joo menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon, ia merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu, sementara Siwon menatap Yeon Joo kecewa, karena gadis itu enggan menatap kembali padanya.

Setelah lift terbuka Siwon pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yeon Joo, yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu, ia mendesah kecewa.

Siwon menutup pintu ruang kerjanya kasar, ia melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Siwon capek berpura-pura tidak peduli lagi pada Yeon Joo hanya untuk membuat gadis itu menyadari perasaannya.

Ingin rasanya Siwon memeluk Yeon Joo tadi, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang terhadapnya, yang ia tahu ia mulai gila jika terus menahan perasaannya terhadap Yeon Joo. Siwon memang sengaja menghindari Yeon Joo sementara waktu untuk mengetahui bagaiman perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya setelah ia tak lagi memberi perhatian padanya.

Donghae yang menyarankan itu padanya. Awalnya Siwon menolak, karena ia tak yakin dapat melakukannya. Tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya juga, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menjauh, karena diam-diam ia selalu memperhatikan Yeon Joo dari jauh.

Hari ini Yeon Joo diminta Siwon untuk membuatkan salinan berkas yang ia berikan padanya. Siwon kedatangan tamu yang cukup istimewa, model cantik Song Min-Ah datang mengunjunginya. Min-Ah yang tengah sibuk dengan kerjasamanya Donghae, menyempatkan datang untuk memberikannya undangan.

Min-Ah mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan 10 tahun debutnya sebagai model. Siwon menerima undangan itu dengan senang hati. Siwon dan Min-Ah terlihat akrab, Yeon Joo datang menemui Siwon di ruangannya, ia tidak tahu kalau Siwon sedang ada tamu.

Yeon Joo menyerahkan berkas yang diminta Siwon, Siwon meresponnya dingin, ia kembali berbincang dengan Min-Ah. Yeon Joo merasa hatinya tertohok, melihat perlakuan Siwon padanya hari ini. Matanya kini basah oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh.

Yeon Joo tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis? Rasanya sakit diabaikan sepert itu. Yeon Joo segera bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Min-Ah melihat Siwon dengan aneh, tidak biasanya pria ini bersikap dingin terutama pada seorang wanita. Siwon menatap pintu ruang kerjanya itu, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud begitu pada Yeon Joo. Min-Ah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi pada Siwon.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau bisa saja membohonginya tapi tidak denganku Siwon-ah." Siwon menoleh memandang Min-Ah yang memanggilnya dengan sapaan akrab.

"Wanita yang kusukai." Siwon tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Siwon datang ke sebuah pub, ia menemui Donghae di sana. Siwon menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini pada Donghae.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah, apa aku akhiri saja kepura-puraan ini? aku tidak tahan Hae."

"Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Yeon Joo padamu sekarang?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Semua keputusan ada padamu Siwon-ah, kau tentunya tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Siwon menyesap winenya.

Seperti biasa hari ini Yeon Joo datang lebih awal, ada yang berbeda dengan Yeon Joo. Ia datang ke kantor bukan untuk bekerja, ia memasuki ruang kerjanya. Yeon Joo membereskan meja kerjanya, memasukan beberapa barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah kardus.

Yeon Joo berniat mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Siwon, ia berencana pergi untuk sementara waktu dari Seoul. Yeon Joo memandang meja kerjanya yang sudah bersih. Kemudian Yeon Joo mengeluarkan secarik amplop putih berisi surat _resign_- nya untuk ia berikan pada Siwon.

Yeon Joo menunggu Siwon di ruang kerjanya, ruang kerja itu masih terlihat kosong. Siwon belum menampakan batang hidungnya pagi ini. Sudah 30 menit berlalu Yeon Joo menunggu Siwon di sini.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari lift, sekretarisnya memberitahunya jika Yeon Joo sudah menunggunya di dalam. Siwon terlihat senang, ia memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya Yeon Joo duduk menunggu di sofa tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Tidak biasa Yeon Joo datang ke ruangannya sepagi ini, Yeon Joo berdiri kemudian ia menghampiri Siwon.

"Soal kemarin itu aku minta maaf" Siwon terlihat menyesal. Yeon Joo menyerahkan amplop putih itu pada Siwon. Siwon menatap Yeon Joo heran.

"Amplop apa ini?"

"Itu surat pengunduranku, Sajangnim." Rahang Siwon mengeras mendengar penuturan Yeon Joo yang berniat meninggalkan dirinya dan perusahaan.

"Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Yeon Joo menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, ini murni keputusan saya."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Saya sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima surat pengunduran ini, kau harus punya alasan yang jelas untuk bisa kuterima." Yeon Joo menghela nafasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa lagi bekerja untuk anda, Sajangnim. Tolong maafkan saya." Yeon Joo meninggalkan surat pengunduran dirinya diatas meja kerja Siwon. Yeon Joo memberi salam hormat terakhirnya untuk Siwon sebelum ia pergi.

Siwon menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras, ia terlihat marah. Yeon Joo terlonjak kaget melihatnya. Ia menunduk meminta maaf pada Siwon dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Siwon dengan sigap menahan tangan Yeon Joo dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, Yeon Joo memberontak. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, seketika itu juga Yeon Joo menangis.

"Sajangnim.."

"Kajima..." Yeon Joo merasakan pelukan Siwon semakin erat.

"Saranghae.." Tubuh Yeon Joo membeku dalam pelukan hangat Siwon mendengar lelaki itu membisikan kata cinta untuknya.

Yeon Joo memejamkan matanya, Tuhan tolong rasanya ia tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kakinya terasa lemas seketika. Siwon tetap memeluk Yeon Joo dengan erat, ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Kumohon tetaplah di sini Yeon Joo-ya."

**-Flashback End-**

Yeon Joo mengajak Siwon ke taman belakang panti, ia dibiarkan berbicara dengan Siwon. Yeon Joo menciumi bunga pemberian Siwon, tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Siwon senang, karena Yeon Joo menjaga hatinya selama Siwon pergi.

Siwon merapikan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu, seketika wajah Yeon Joo memanas, semburat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Perhatian kecil Siwon seperti ini selalu membuatnya senang.

Tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali Siwon menyium pipi Yeon Joo, membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget. Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Ayo kita menikah"

"Oppa.." Yeon Joo terharu ketika Siwon berlutut di hadapannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Yeon Joo-ya." Siwon mengambil benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis Yeon Joo.

"Jadilah wanita yang akan selalu menemaniku sampai kapanpun, dan jadilah wanita yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku kelak, kau mau kan?"

Yeon Joo kehilangan kata-kata, ia terlalu terharu dengan semua ini. Siwon menatap Yeon Joo penuh harap. Yeon Joo menarik nafas panjang, satu kalimat indah terucap dari bibirnya "_Yes I do."_

Siwon menarik Yeon Joo ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian ia memangku Yeon Joo. Yeon Joo berteriak kaget, ia memukul dada Siwon, Yeon Joo terlihat malu saat Siwon membawanya menemui anak-anak di panti asuhan ini. Ia memberitahu kabar gembira itu pada mereka.

1 Bulan kemudian...

Yeon Joo tengah menatap dirinya di cermin, ia baru saja menyelesaikan riasannya. Min Ji menemui Yeon Joo, Yeon Joo sennag Min Ji datang setidaknya ia tidak sendiri di ruangan ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Yeon Joo tersenyum ia meraih tangan Min Ji.

"Eonni aku takut..." Min Ji bisa merasakan tangan Yeon Joo dingin, mungkin ia gugup.

"Dulu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Yeon Joo-ya. Kau hanya gugup. Percayalah sebentar lagi perasaan itu akan menghilang." Min Ji menenangkan adik iparnya itu.

Ibu Yeon Joo datang, ia mengatakan pengantin pria sudah datang. Yeon Joo segera keluar, ia didampingi ayahnya berjalan menuju altar. Siwon terlihat berbincang dengan Donghae, ia memakai setelan tuxedo yang sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Yeon Joo sudah sampai di depan pintu gereja, ia dapat melihat Siwon dari jauh tengah menunggunya di depan altar. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, ia berpegangan erat pada ayahnya. Ayah Yeon Joo bisa merasakan putrinya itu tengah gugup, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Yeon Joo memberinya semangat.

Siwon berdiri dengan tenang, menunggu pengantin wanitanya mendekat. Ia melihat Yeon Joo sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin sederhana itu. Yeon Joo tersenyum malu pada Siwon.

Sesampainya Yeon Joo di altar, sang ayah menyerahkan tangan Yeon Joo pada Joo menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Mereka berdua menghadap pastor untuk mengucap janji suci penikahan mereka.

Keduanya mengucapkan janji suci penikahan, sekarang keduanya resmi menjadi suami dan istri, tepuk tangan para sanak saudara dan sahabat memenuhi ruang gereja. Kedua keluarga tersenyum penuh haru menyaksikan anak-anak mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru. Pastor mengijinkan mereka melakukan ritual berciuman.

Yeon Joo tampak malu, Siwon mengangkat wajah Yeon Joo untuk melihatnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Yeon Joo, perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Suara tepuk tangan dan suara riuh memenuhi gereja, ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Siwon mengecup manis bibir wanita yang kini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Lama kelamaan Yeon Joo mulai kehilangan oksigen, ia mencengkeram lengan Siwon.

Sepertinya Siwon terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa Yeon Joo kesulitan bernafas. Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu dengan enggan. Yeon Joo kembali mendapatkan oksigennya, Siwon menatap Yeon Joo Kemudian menarik Yeon Joo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Saranghae.."

The End


End file.
